


Contraband

by Jennifer Gail (lferion)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Jennifer%20Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a kitten in the file drawer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contraband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthenaBorozon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaBorozon/gifts).



> Many thanks go to Athena, for seeing that this story not only happened, but had a happy ending.

There's a kitten in the file drawer  
Against all regs & rules  
The Queen of Owls is tending him  
He's fed when e're he mewls

A tiny sound from tiny throat,  
Is soothed with drops of milk  
He'll grow into a Prince, I know  
With fur as smooth as silk

But first the boss must overlook  
The minute creature hid  
Where purpose is to daily toil  
At what the law doth bid

A hand of days the Weaver spun  
Distraction mid the clerks  
Small Contraband was well concealed  
And nourished 'neath the works.

A Prince indeed that kitten now,  
Grown strong and sleek and proud,  
But though no stricture keeps him hid  
He's still not very loud.

* * *

* * *


End file.
